theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Bobby Santiago/Hubungan
Halaman ini menjelaskan semua hubungan Bobby Santiago dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Ronnie Anne thumb|left|Bobby memeluk Ronnie Anne Bobby adalah kakak lelaki yang pengasih dan protektif, mirip dengan bagaimana Lori memperlakukan Lincoln. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ronnie Anne, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membelanya, bahkan jika itu berarti putus dengan Lori seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Save the Date". Dalam episode "Shell Shock", Ronnie Anne membantu Bobby menghilangkan serpihan yang tersangkut di jarinya dan dia mencuci seragam kerjanya. Ronnie Anne kesal dengan hubungan Bobby yang imut dengan Lori dan sangat kotor ketika mereka berciuman. Keluarga Casagrande Bobby bergaul baik dengan sepupu, bibi, paman, dan kakek-neneknya seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos". Hector thumb|left|Hector memeluk Bobby. Kakeknya melihatnya sebagai penerus tokonya karena Bobby adalah pekerja toko yang sangat kompeten. Dia memuji cucunya karena trik belanjaannya yang membantu menghasilkan lebih banyak uang. Juga, Bobby memakai petinju yang sama dengan kakeknya. Rosa Rosa berpikir Bobby tidak boleh kurus, jadi dia banyak memberinya makan. Carlos Jr. thumb|Bobby mengangkat CJ. Bobby suka bergaul dengan Carlos Jr. dan dia memperlakukannya seperti adik laki-laki. Carl Carl suka memerintah Bobby dan dia menerimanya tanpa keberatan. Carl juga suka menipu Bobby dan mengolok-oloknya. Carl juga tampak cemburu setiap kali melihat Bobby bersama Lori. Keluarga Loud Bobby tampaknya berhubungan baik dengan semua saudara Loud dan senang bersama mereka. Lincoln thumb|left|Lincoln dan Bobby membuat jabat tangan saudara mereka. Bobby dan Lincoln tampaknya berteman baik. Bobby bersimpati pada Lincoln yang hidup hanya dengan saudara perempuan dan bukan saudara laki-laki, karena ia juga hanya memiliki saudara perempuan. Dalam episode "Save the Date", Bobby marah pada Lincoln karena membuat adiknya menangis, tetapi setelah mereka berdamai dia memaafkannya. Seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain seperti "saudara", dan saling memandang sebagai saudara yang tidak pernah mereka miliki. Dalam episode "Jeers for Fears", Bobby memberi Lincoln dan Clyde tur House of Terror untuk memperkuat ketakutan mereka. Lori thumb|Bobby dan Lori mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Lori adalah pacar Bobby, dan mereka sangat saling mencintai. Lori terus-menerus terlihat berkirim pesan atau mengobrol dengannya di telepon. Jika salah satu dari keduanya tidak menelepon atau mengirim pesan yang lain untuk waktu yang lama, mereka akan sangat kesal. Ini ditunjukkan secara jelas dalam episode "Undie Pressure", di mana dia tidak tahan untuk tidak berbicara dengan Bobby dan membiarkannya masuk ke rumah meskipun itu kehilangan taruhannya. Di episode "Proyek Keluarga Loud", mereka bertengkar karena tuksedo yang dipilih Lori untuknya dan dia menolak untuk mengenakannya. Ini sangat mengecewakan Lori sehingga dia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah sama sekali. Lincoln mencoba, dan benar-benar berhasil, untuk menipu dia agar keluar dengan menyamar sebagai Bobby di telepon dan meminta maaf atas pertarungan dan menerima untuk mengenakan tuksedo. Karena ini bukan Bobby yang asli, tidak diketahui apakah Lori tahu Lincoln menipunya. Kemungkinan mereka akhirnya dibersihkan. Dalam episode "Save the Date", ketika Bobby menemukan Lincoln (tidak sengaja) melukai perasaan Ronnie Anne, Bobby menjadi marah pada hal ini dan memutuskan untuk putus dengan Lori karena hal ini, meninggalkannya yang hancur dan patah hati karena kehilangan pacarnya dan marah dan dendam pada Lincoln untuk apa yang dia katakan kepada saudara perempuannya. Dia memaksanya kencan ganda untuk menebusnya, dan akhirnya dia dan Bobby kembali bersama. Dalam episode "Cheater by the Dozen", Bobby merencanakan kencan untuk Lori dengan membuat reservasi di Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro, meminta bantuan dari rekan kerja lamanya untuk membeli gaunnya, menemukan lokasi romantis yang bagus, mendapatkan tuksedo baru, belajar cara menari dan memesan makanan dalam bahasa Mandarin Italia. Pada akhirnya mereka menari di restoran. Dalam episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", Lori, ditemani dengan Lincoln pergi mengunjungi rumah tangga Santiago, sehingga mereka bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Bobby dan Ronnie Anne masing-masing. Baik Lori dan Bobby begitu emosional karena tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain selama dua hari berturut-turut. Setelah Lincoln dan Ronnie menyingkirkan keduanya, keduanya memberi tahu satu sama lain seberapa banyak mereka akan memikirkan yang lain. Setelah Lori mendengar kabar buruk bahwa mereka pindah dengan keluarga Casagrande, dia sangat marah, dan langsung mulai mengemudi ke kediaman Casagrande, meskipun berada di negara bagian lain. Sekali lagi, memaksa Lincoln ikut dalam perjalanan. Lori yakin dengan kemampuannya untuk meyakinkan Bobby, dan selanjutnya, Ronnie Anne, untuk tetap di Royal Woods, bahkan mengatakan, "Entah apa yang dipikirkan Bobby, tapi bukan itu yang seharusnya dia pikirkan." Setelah beberapa upaya gagal untuk membuat Bobby tetap tinggal di Royal Woods, seperti mendapatkan tata rias oleh Carlota, mengorganisir makan malam romantis untuk keduanya, dan bahkan meningkatkan kue berbentuk hati dengan ramuan cinta, Lori membentak Bobby, menyatakan bahwa ia percaya ia peduli. lebih banyak tentang bodega daripada dia. Namun, keduanya dengan cepat berdamai dan berpelukan. Dalam sebuah diskusi dengan Ronnie Anne, Lori mengakui bahwa dia pikir Bobby harus tinggal, dan mengagumi jumlah pemikiran dan pekerjaan yang Bobby pikirkan tentang cara keduanya masih bisa menjadi pasangan setelah pindah. Setelah itu, keduanya berbagi selamat tinggal yang tulus. Lori mengatakan kepada Bobby bahwa dia akan merindukannya, tetapi berharap untuk masa depan keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Bobby mengatakan kepada Lori bahwa dia akan menghitung hari sampai dia bisa melihatnya lagi. Keduanya berbagi pelukan terakhir, sebelum Loud kembali ke Royal Woods. Dalam episode "City Slickers", Lori, ditemani sekali lagi oleh Lincoln, menghabiskan akhir pekan di bodega Casagrandes sebagai cara bagi Lori untuk mengenal kota dengan lebih baik begitu ia lulus. Sayangnya untuk Lori, hal-hal tidak berjalan dengan baik karena dia percaya itu akan terjadi di kota besar setelah menumpahkan latte pada pakaiannya, disiram oleh bus, naik kereta bawah tanah yang salah, dan bahkan jatuh ke lubang got. Lori menangis di bahu Bobby, percaya bahwa tidak mungkin tinggal di kota. Bobby menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia juga tidak beruntung karena dia berlari ke belakang kuda polisi, tetapi seiring waktu, dia akan dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan kota dan mencium keningnya. Sebelum dia dan Lincoln bersiap untuk pulang, Lori mengakui bagaimana dia akan merindukan menjadi gadis kota, tetapi momennya hancur ketika Vanzilla ditarik karena Lori parkir di tempat dilarang parkir, membuat Lori, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, dan Bobby mengejar truk derek. thumb|left|Bobby dan Lori berciuman. Dalam episode "The Loudest Thanksgiving", ia bersama Lori, membantu menyatukan keluarga mereka untuk menghabiskan Pengucapan Syukur bersama mereka. Dalam episode "Driving Ambition", Lori membayangkan bahwa dia akan menikahi Bobby, dan memiliki sebelas anak bersamanya. Leni thumb|200px Mereka tidak memiliki banyak interaksi, tetapi mereka tampaknya rukun. Dalam episode "Party Down", mereka berdua membantu Lori dalam mengatur pestanya dan keduanya mendukungnya ketika dia mempertanyakan mengapa pestanya tidak sukses. Jika "Butterfly Effect" adalah indikasi, Lincoln tampaknya berpikir bahwa Lori diam-diam takut bahwa Bobby akan meninggalkannya untuk Leni. Luna thumb|left|Luna menyuruh Bobby pergi. Hubungannya dengan Luna tampaknya tidak jelas, tetapi Bobby tampaknya menikmati perusahaan dan musik Luna. Namun, Luna mungkin tidak berhubungan baik dengannya. Dalam episode "Undie Pressure", ketika dia memohon agar diizinkan masuk ke rumah untuk melihat Lori, Luna mencoba mengusirnya. Dalam episode "For Bros About to Rock", ia dengan mudah mengenalinya dengan menyamar sebagai ibunya, dan membuatnya dikurung dengan Lincoln dan Clyde. Clyde thumb|Clyde iri pada Bobby tentang Lori. Karena obsesinya dengan Lori, Clyde tampaknya membenci Bobby karena menjadi pacar Lori. Dalam episode "Two Boys and a Baby", kisah Clyde tentang dia dan Lori sebagai seorang ksatria dan seorang puteri berakhir dengan Bobby dimakan oleh monster. Dalam episode "Save the Date", Clyde mencoba untuk mempermalukan Bobby, sementara ia berkencan dengan Lori. Namun, dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", Clyde tampaknya menikmati menghabiskan waktu bersama Bobby, dan memperlakukannya seperti "kawan", meskipun ia tidak menyukai Bobby. Dalam episode "Cheater by the Dozen", Clyde marah dengan Bobby, karena dia pikir Bobby selingkuh dengan Lori. Dalam episode "Jeers for Fears", Bobby memberi Lincoln dan Clyde tur House of Terror untuk memperkuat ketakutan mereka. en:Bobby Santiago/Relationships Kategori:Daftar Kategori:Hubungan karakter